ultimatebakuganrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Tales
is a fan-fiction originally created by Valentin98. It is a series that was originally made as an RP on a forum called BakuganBuzz. It is an on-going story that takes place about 30 years after the original Bakugan: Battle Brawlers anime in approximatly the year 2040. It is divided into books with three books currently made with a fourth in production. A fifth book has been talked about, and permission from Ricky78 has been given to Seiki to create one after book 4. Book 1: Leonidas's Wish See also: Bakugan Tales Book One: Leonidas's Wish (Information) Leonidas's Wish is the first book in the Bakugan Tales series. During the Role-Play process in which the books are made, several events occurred on the site Bakugan Tales is made on. Resulting in a temporary stop in production. A few months later, book 2 was started with this book never being finished. Ricky78 and Seiki went back several months later to attempt to finish this book starting at chapter 8, where they left off. With book 3 mostly completed, they along with a late entry by Masquerade completed the book. Leonidas's Wish focuses primarily on Masquerade's return and him evolving Hydranoid once more. It starts out seeming rather simple with your average brawler, Valentin, wanting to get his Bakugan stronger while trying to stop Bakugan thieves Seiki and Hoshi. As the story progresses, things take a major turn with the villains becoming heroes and having to battle one of the oldest villains in Bakugan history. Book 2: The Order of Shadows See also: Bakugan Tales Book Two: The Order of Shadows (Information) [http://ultimatebakuganrp.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Tales_Book_Two:_The_Order_of_Shadows The Order of Shadows] is the second book in the Bakugan Tales series. It takes place two years after the first book. With this book nearing its end, the users Seiki and Masquerade of BakuganBuzz were talking about the possibility of a third book which lead Masquerade to quickly end this book and start a third book before the second was fully completed. Ricky78 was rather unhappy about this feeling that the book was unfinished, so the three of them made the last three chapters of book 2 while bridging it to the start of the third book giving the book a proper ending as well as telling things that otherwise would have been left unknown in book 3. In this book, the Order of Shadows is introduced and quickly becomes an important antangonistic force. Valentin meets up with Seiki and Hoshi once again to battle Dr. Crait known as Wiseman and his dark Bakugan. Along the way, they meet Aaron and Haden while Alice finally gets to join the battle. Aaron must fight off dark powers that are overwhelming him as they go from one battle to the next. The Order then goes after the children of the original brawlers throwing Kurai, Karli, Teion, and Yasai into battle. It all comes to a climax when an explosion is set off seperating everyone and causing most of them to forget their friends. Book 3: Revolutions See also: Bakugan Tales Book Three: Revolutions (Information) Revolutions is the third book in the Bakugan Tales series. It takes place immediatly after the second book. This book was actually made by the BakuganBuzz user Masquerade, however it still coinsides with the events of the other books and is intended to be a part of the series. In the third installment of Bakugan Tales, things pick up right after book 2 in finishing regathering the scattered brawlers. A mysterious man in a white hood is introduced and seems to be after not just the brawlers, but the Order as well. As both heroes and villains are captured and turned into Bakugan by this mysterious man, the remaining brawlers are forced to put off fighting the Rinsler, Pyryi, and the other members of the Order to save their friends and even some of their foes from the unknown man in white. Book 4: Rise of Regals See also: Bakugan Tales Book Four: Rise of Regals (Information) ''Rise of Regals ''is the fourth book in the Bakugan Tales series. It takes place one month after the third book. This book was made by Seiki instead of Ricky78 as the series usually is. It still coincides with the rest of the series and is approved by Rick78 as part of the series. Book 5: Knights of Night See also: Bakugan Tales Book Five: Knights of Night (Information) A fifth book to Bakugan Tales has been discussed and Ricky78 has allowed Seiki to make the book following book 4. Seiki has said that it will focus on a specific group within the Order of Shadows called "The Knights of the Order" that are second-in-command to the organization. Nine villains are currently set to appear, all of which are Knights of the Order. Category:Bakugan Fan Fiction Category:Bakugan Extended Universe Category:User:Valentin 98 Category:Bakugan Tales Category:Bakugan Universes